


One Fateful Day

by Serenitydusk



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Darkiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Complete, Darkiplier - Freeform, F/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Multi, Polyamory, Unplanned Pregnancy, antisepticeye, jacksepticeye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 00:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15303405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenitydusk/pseuds/Serenitydusk
Summary: You find out your pregnant. How are you going to tell Dark and Anti and what does this mean for your relationship with them?





	1. One Fateful Day

Looking back, you could see the signs. Taking off your bra one day and your boobs ached. You thought nothing of it at the time, just your period was about to start. Then the fatigue hit. By late afternoon, you were wiped out and by 10 pm, out like a light. It wasn’t until you walked into the kitchen and smelled the takeout that you started to get an inkling of what was going on. The smell hit you and you barely made it to the bathroom before losing everything you’d eaten for breakfast.

No. No. Nononono. There was no way. This couldn’t be possible.

Anti pounded on the door, as you finished heaving your guts, “Hey, are you alright?”

“Yeah.” You rinsed your mouth. “I’m fine. Just a weird stomach bug.” Grabbing your toothbrush, you brushed your teeth. On the other side of the door, Anti and Dark shared a look. Anti arched an eyebrow and motioned towards the door with a tilt of his head. Dark paused, shaking his head. He turned and walked away, looking over his shoulder at Anti and motioning for him to follow. Anti looks back at the door, debating before finally following Dark.

You head the store to do your weekly shopping. Normally you’d snag one of the guys into going with you, but not today.

For the rest of the day, you feel their eyes on you. You smile weakly, but you can see they’re not buying it. Every time they ask, you demure and make excuses. There’s no point in getting everyone upset if you’re wrong. You find a moment when everyone else is busy with other things, unwrapping the box you’d had hidden in your purse. You follow the direction and wait. And wait. It is the longest five minutes you’ve ever waited. When you look, you set it back down and wait another five minutes. Maybe it will change.

It doesn’t.

That is where Dark and Anti find you. Sobbing on the floor in the bathroom.

Anti kneels down beside you, “Darlin’ what’s wrong?” He starts glitching at the sight of you. Sure, he’s seen you cry, but nothing like this. “Has someone hurt you?” The glitching grows stronger, as his voice distorts and raises in pitch.

You shake your head and point to the pregnancy test on the counter. Dark leans over and picks it up, reading it, his eyes flick back to you, “You’re pregnant.”

You nod and break into another round of sobbing.

Dark fractures into multiple distortions so bad, he drops the pregnancy test. After all the times you’ve wanted to see his composure ruffled, it had to be this that finally did it.

Anti arcs, green light exploding as he glitches into the lights, shorting them out. He streaks into your phone, static pouring out of its speakers as the screen flashes “HOW?” over and over again.

“Anti. Calm down.” Dark’s voice is unusually calm with the glitch demon. You look up at him and see the muscle in his jaw clenching. He bends down to pick you up and carries you to the bedroom. Anti is waiting there, throwing the room into flickers of lime and emerald as he struggles to solidify his form. Dark carefully sets you down in the center of the bed, climbing in beside you and pulling you against him. For once, Anti doesn’t sulk or growl at Dark cuddling you, but simply climbs in on the other side and tucks his arms around you. He curls his body around you, his chest to your back.  Both are so close to you, that they are touching the other. Usually snarls and snark ensue, as they snap at the other for crossing into their personal space, but for now, they are united in comforting you.

They pet and stroke you, murmuring softly until slowly your sobs quiet to sniffles, then fade to an exhausted silence, and you slip into sleep.


	2. As Fate Would Have It

You wake up the next morning, opening your eyes to look into Dark’s. He rarely sleeps, but even when awake, in moments like this, he looks peaceful. The early morning light softening his face. His dark lashes fan out with every slow blink as he studies your face, content to watch you as you sleep. With anyone else, it would probably be creepy, but for some reason, it doesn’t bother you. Stroking your cheek with his knuckle, he leans forward to kiss your forehead. You feel Anti stirring behind you and brace yourself. Both demons just resettle around you without a fuss. No growl or snarl breaks the quiet of this moment. A truce it would seem.

Allowing himself to indulge in the warmth of your body a little longer, Dark finally gets up, leaving you with Anti. “What would you like for breakfast? Does anything sound palatable?”

“Fruit? Maybe?” You nestle closer to Anti, feeling cold from Dark’s departure from your bed.

“Bacon?”

You slap a hand over your mouth and shake your head.

Dark nods, “No, ok. Toast?” You nod, closing your eyes. He throws on a pair of dark jeans and a deep red shirt, running his fingers through his hair. Even causal he looks like he just stepped out of a photo shoot. Before he leaves, he exchanges a look with Anti, who just nods, subdued.

You feel his gaze heavy on you. Anti isn’t particularly affectionate, but right now, he can’t stop touching you. Normally it would lead, well, to what got you into this situation in the first place, but you can feel this is different. Comforting. “What was that all about?”

You feel Anti’s lips move against your temple, “What was what all about, darlin?”

“You and Dark. Your silent little conversations.” You roll over, nuzzling against his chest.

There is a long silence and you think he’s not going to answer, but he finally does, “I think we’re both,” he pauses. Feelings are not Anti’s strong point. “Concerned. About you.” His voice dropped to a whisper, “And the bean.”

Before you can say anything else, Dark returns with a tray of food. Sitting up, getting a disgruntled murmur from Anti as he moves to give you room, you nibble on a grape. You feel a disconcerting blend of hungry and queasy at the same time and hope eating something will help.  Dark hovers, ready to grab anything deemed offending. When you seem to relax and dig in, he sits down on the edge of the bed.

Finishing up breakfast, you finally whisper, “I don’t know what to do.”

Anti pushes the tray towards the foot of the bed and curls tighter against you, while Dark watches you, tapping a finger against his lip. “What do you want to do?” he asks.

“I have no idea. What do you think I should do? I mean a baby. It’s going to be part…”

Dark arches a brow, “Demon? True, but I don’t think it would be the first and certainly won’t be the last.” He sighs, “But as for what I want…what we want…” He looks over at Anti, who remains buried against your body. He stands up and starts pacing, his image distorting and fracturing. “Dear, it’s really your decision, but we will support you whatever you decide.”

Muffled against your body, Anti chimes in, “Damn right, darlin.’”

You exhale, as something throughout your body relaxes. You were so afraid of their reaction. None of you had been expecting this, but somehow in the past few days, you’d already started thinking of yourself as a mom. You didn’t think you’d be able to give up the baby, but you weren’t quite ready to face that fact it might mean losing one or both of them.

The tears start up again, slipping hot down your cheeks, “You mean…it’s ok…with you…if I decide to keep it?” The sobs come harder with each word. Faster than you could track his motion, Dark has you scooped up and on his lap. Miracle of miracles, Anti’s not fighting him, instead, he hugs your waist, his head in your lap.

“Gods, y/n. I know I’m a monster and can be a bastard sometimes,” Anti snorts, earning a low growl from Dark. The truce only holds so far, apparently. Dark continues, “But never at my worst, would I come between a mother and her child. Some things are sacred, even to me.”

You snuffle, “Anti? What about you?”

“Of course.” A high-pitched giggle, more nervous glee than maniacal, “I’m gonna be a daddy.” He plants kisses all over your belly, as you laugh through the sobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts and feedback (both positive and constructive) are welcome. Also wondering about the length. Too short? Just right?


	3. Getting the Last Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anti gets the last word in the end.

You needed to schedule a prenatal appointment, but before you did, there was another conversation you had to have that you weren’t looking forward to - who was the father? You had broached the subject to each of them alone, figuring it might go smoother that way.

Dark had looked at you thoughtfully, lying beside you as you sat and read. “We both are. Even if your human tests could accurately determine the answer, it doesn’t change how we feel about you and our child.” He rested his head in your lap and surprised you with something he rarely did. He sang.

You didn’t recognize the song and couldn’t understand the words, but from the melody, it was clearly a lullaby. His voice was smooth, sensual, and lovely when he spoke, but when he sang, it was elevated to sublimely exquisite. You didn’t even realize you were crying until he looked up at you wiped the tears away. Kissing your belly, he held you, as you stroked his hair. “It will all work out, dear.”

Anti’s initial response had been similar, “What do you mean? The bean is both of ours. There’s nothing to ‘find out.”

You arched an eyebrow, “You don’t share well. At all.”

“This is different, darlin’. We agree on very few things, but this is one thing we are in solid agreement about.” Anti pulled you into his lap, cupping your abdomen. You rested your hands over his. “It’s not about sharing, it’s about caring.” He wrinkled his face, pinching the bridge of his nose, and growled, “Oh fuck, I sound like a fucking Care Bears commercial.”

You had laughed so hard, you couldn’t breathe, silently doubled over.

He had begrudgingly held you through your fit of laughter, muttering, “You’re lucky you’re pregnant right now.”

When you finally caught your breath, clutching your ribs “That was the best.”

“If you tell Dark I said that there will be punishment. Pregnant or not.” He was sulking, but you could tell he wasn’t too put out by the way he cradled you against him.

You darted kisses all over his face, “It will be our secret.”

The next day you enlisted Google’s help. “These are the top hospitals in the area and the best ob-gyns, cross-referenced to which hospitals they deliver at.” Google hands you a page with three hospitals and 5 doctors listed, with all the necessary contact information. Handing you another stack, “I have compiled a detailed summary on each, including the quickest and shortest routes to each hospital.”

“Thank you.” You scan the summary, finally narrowing down your choice and make an appointment.

Later that evening at dinner, “Oh guys, I made a prenatal appointment.”

Dark pulls out his phone, “When and what time?”

“Oh, it’s 9:30 am on February 23rd. Did you want to come?”

Both Dark’s and Anti’s eyes lock on hers, “Of course. Unless you’d prefer we not.”

“No, it’s not that. I’d love for you to be there, but with the…” she flicked and wriggled her fingers, “I didn’t know how that would affect the equipment.”

Dark snorts, “Anti has many shortcomings, but I’m sure he can manage to stabilize himself long enough for a doctor’s visit.”

The lights flicker as Anti’s eyes turn inky black. “Fuck off, Dark.” Turning to you, “I would love to go. Whether Mr. Gloom can refrain from terrorizing the staff remains to be seen.” Both demons start to glitch but manage to calm themselves with no intervention from you. This pregnancy thing had some definite benefits.

“Fine. It’s settled. We both accompany you. But I’m driving.” Dark smirks at Anti.

Anti shrugs, “Alright. I guess you can chauffer. Me and y/n don’t mind cuddling in the back seat.”

Dark snarls and vanishes in a thunderclap so loud it shakes the house. You hear various cries around the house of “Oh shit!”, “Take cover!”, “What’d Anti do now?”

Stifling a giggle, you look at Anti, who is looking quite smug with himself. It’s not every day he gets one up on Dark.


	4. Undefinable Moments

You’re nervous. This is the day you’ll get to see the baby and hear the heartbeat. You can’t help wondering Is everything ok? Once the morning sickness passed, you don’t really even feel pregnant anymore. What if you just imagined it all? What if the test was wrong and you’re not really pregnant after all? You push these thoughts aside when your name is called.

The receptionist at the desk hands you a stack of forms to fill out. You’re blowing through them when you reach ‘Father’s name’. Well, isn’t that the question. It could be either. Hell, it could be both. Who knows what happens when you throw demon genetics in the mix.

You fill out everything and take the papers up to her. Clearing your throat, you point to the blank, “I, um, I don’t know what to put here.”

The receptionist looks up at you and glances behind you, where Dark and Anti both sit and back to you. Your stomach drops as you wait for the words that you know are going to come out of her mouth. She gives you a kindly smile, “Oh dear, that’s fine. Totally fine. For now, leave it blank.” She leans forward and whispers, “Never let anyone make you feel less than for you who you love. That’s it, hold that chin up.” She pats your hand as you give her a watery smile.

You head back to your seat, and before long the nurse calls you back. You run through all the typical pre-exam steps: weighing, peeing in a cup, blood pressure, blood draw and finally, it’s time for the ultrasound.

Undressing in the tiny room, you put on the awkward gown and hop up on the table. The tech comes in and after introducing herself to all of you, squirts the gel on your abdomen and rolls the ultrasound wand around for a minute. “Hmm…little bub is hiding.” She murmurs to herself, then asks, “You have any guesses on what you’re having?”

“Oh, no.” You look up at Dark and Anti, “Maybe a girl?” You honestly haven’t thought that far ahead. But now you start to worry, why is it taking so long to find it.

“Ah! There you are.” Images whirl on the screen, then, there it is. Your bean. Tears leak out blurring your vision as you blink trying to clear your sight, so you can see it again. You look up and see Dark’s jaw clenched. He lets out a slow exhale and grabs your hand, squeezing tightly. Anti’s eyes are glued to the screen, hand covering his mouth as he shakes his head, entranced. You hear him whisper, “Our little bean.”

“Wanna hear the heartbeat? I think I found it.”

You nod, unable to speak. Can hearts explode from joy? Is that what you’re feeling? You’ve never felt anything remotely like this before. The tech turns up the volume and there it is. So fast, it’s beating so fast. “Is that ok? Is it ok?”

“Oh yes, that sounds good and healthy.” She drags the wand across your belly, pausing every few minutes to take a picture or make a notation. “That’s it. The doctor will be in shortly.”


	5. For the Ones Like You

Dark pulls you against him, kissing your temple, and Anti actually jumps over the exam table to embrace you from the other side.

“Well, I guess it’s official. We’re going to be a family.” You feel both of them rumble against you, but neither goes so far as to voice a disagreement.

The doctor comes in and you see his face when he sees you all embracing. You know you’re not being paranoid at the sneer that flashes across his face. You’ve seen enough of Dark’s, even if they’re never directed at you. But when the guys straighten up and face him, the doctor’s face is professionally blank.

“Let’s see. So far, you’ve not had any problems or concerns?”

“No, just some morning sickness, but that’s mostly gone now.”

He nods and refers to his notes, “I see you haven’t had any prenatal care before now?”

“Well, no. I mean, I just realized I was pregnant.”

“Ah, and no birth control, right.” The tone was unmistakable. Your feelings were confirmed as both Dark and Anti stiffened. Dark’s head tilts and fingers start to curl, while Anti roughly drags his hands through his hair.

“I’m pretty sure I put down that I was using birth control when I filled out the paperwork.”

He grunted, “I see. Well, if you make it to term, we can do a tubal after delivery. Unless you plan on terminating the pregnancy, then we’ll do it then.”

“Wait, what? Make it to term? Terminate?” You sputtered. You didn’t even know where to start with the asshole.

The doctor ignored your questions, still looking at his notes. “Or if you don’t want to terminate the pregnancy, the front desk has adoption resources you can consider.”

The lights flickered, plunging the room in darkness for a split second, finally drawing the doctor out of his notes with a frown. He looked at you, impatiently awaiting your response.

“We are keeping the baby.” You grit out, inwardly cursing the tears that burned in the back of your throat.

Anti slips your hand into his, lacing his finger through yours. Dark gently clasps your other wrist, gently rubbing a circle over your hand with his thumb. Leaning forward towards the doctor, Dark asks, “Is there any reason for concern for the well being of either the baby or the mother?” While the tone is calm, anyone that knows Dark recognizes that all too calm, all too pleasant tone he uses before he tears into someone. Verbally or physically. The pressure in the room is thick and heavy, like the air before a winter storm. Opposite of her, Anti’s energy is vibrating to an almost fever pitch. She could feel it in her teeth and bones. Normally it would annoy her, but not today.

The doctor’s gaze snaps to Dark, his eyes widening. She didn’t know what he saw there, but whatever it was made him re-evaluate what he was going to say. “No, no concerns. The fetus appears healthy, as does the mother.” The doctor must have garnered some courage from somewhere. “But surely you,” he gestured at them, “Don’t intend on keeping the baby. There are many loving parents tha-“. The doctor choked as his face turned a dark purple.

“Dark, don’t. Please don’t.” Barely a whisper, but it was enough. He squeezed your hand gently, acknowledging your plea.

Dark cracked his neck, as the doctor took a deep, gasping breath. “She said we are keeping the baby.” Each word precisely bitten off. “We will get a copy of your notes, as well a copy of the ultrasound before we leave. Your services are no longer needed. Get out and gather that information for us.”

The doctor said nothing as he all but ran out of the office. You headed to the front of the office, where the paperwork and copy of the ultrasound disk were already waiting for you. The receptionist you met at the beginning beamed at you. With a gleam in her eye, she leaned forward, “I don’t know what you did to the bigoted old bastard, but well done, sweetie. I took the liberties of adding a list of a few doctors that have much more progressive mindsets.”

You take it from her, thanking her and start to walk off. Turning you ask, “I know it’s none of my business, but if he’s such an asshole, why do you stay and work for him?”

The woman smiles, and you swear you see a spark of blue light flash deep in her eyes, “For the ones like you, sweetie. The ones like you.”


End file.
